Snow
by chillykitty101
Summary: Little Sorta Fluffy Two-Shot for UKSey and their Daughter. IO fail at writing DX  MiraMizu15 gave me a lot of ideas,and got me into UKSey in the first place XD.  First Kissing Scene,so Beware for Crappiness.  Rated T for small,horrible kissing scene
1. Chapter 1

**Alright!Let's get this show on the road!**

**I own nothing except the plot. Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.**

~~Snow~~

_A small girl,no more than 7 or 8,ran down the long,dark hallway of her house. Her long,silky brown hair flowed after her. She only stopped after reaching the doorway of a bedroom._

_"D-daddy?" She murmured,peeking into the doorway,looking at a figure in bed. The figure shifted to look at her._

_"Yes,Love?" The person asked,distinctly male. He revealed his head from the sheets,his blond hair shining from the moonlight peering into the bedroom from an open window. It covered the whole room in a silvery,misty haze._

_"W-where did Mommy go again?Did she not love us enough?" She asked timidly,taking one step inside the room carefully._

_"No,she loved us very much." He told her,beckoning her closer. When she did,he hugged her into his chest and murmured,"A man that doesn't like me very much took her away,remember?"_

_"Yes,Daddy,I remember when you told me." The girl whispered,fumbling with her creamy white nightgown. She shyly looked up._

_"Daddy,can you tell me the time when you two fell in love?" She asked slowly,blinking her wide,green eyes._

_"Well,It started with snow,darling" The man began to tell the tale of him and his lost beloved to his daughter,like every night._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Have you figured out who they are?If no,look at the character bar thing XD and you'll find out in this chapter anyway.**

**Also,first kissing scene. Not Good? I don't care.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Hetalia,Himaruya does**

~~Snow~~

_A woman's feet padded across the white ground,her breathing making puffs in the frosty,winter air. She had to meet him,and tell him how she felt. She'd been carrying this feeling like a weight for years. So she called him and asked him to meet her in the park,even though it was the middle of January._

_"Ah,Victoria.I was wondering if you'd come." She heard a voice say and her head jerked up,a shocked expression on her face._

_There was Arthur Kirkland,or The United Kingdom of England,Wales,and Northern Ireland,standing in all his tsundereness glory._

_"A-Arthur!I h-have something to tell you..!" The woman,now known as Victoria slightly stuttered,blushing shyly._

_"Or you didn't,I wouldn't have came."Arthur said,snorting._

_"Yeah..um..I..really er...love..you...!" Victoria whispered softly,looking at the winter ground beneath her feet,blushing a beautiful crimson blush._

_"er..what did you say?you need to learn to speak up -" Arthur was abruptly cut off when Victoria came closer and plain-straight kissed him on the lips._

_"I...said I really really really like you,Arthur!" Victoria whispered,cuddling into his chest._

_Arthur's face turned a dozen colors at once. If it was a different situation,Victoria would have laughed so hard she would have busted a gut. Literally._

_"You..you do..?" He questioned softly,reaching up one of his hand to stroke her soft,brown hair tenderly._

_"..yes..I..I really like you...Arthur..I love you." She mumbled into his felt him tense a little,did he not love her back?Would he reject her..?_

_"I..I've been waiting for you to say that,you know." He finally said after a short silence. Victoria's eyes widened. He had been waiting? That means..._

_"I love you too,Victoria." Arthur said,smiling down at her,and their lips met again. This time,it wasn't shy at all. Raging Tongues fought for dominance,and they only broke apart for breath. They both felt the same. When they were with each other,things just felt Right. Like they were made for the other and each other only._

_Both failed to notice a man with slightly curled blond hair and blue eyes looking at them from afar._

~~Snow~~

Outside that rather large house that belonged to the Kirkland's,out of a small snow drift outside,a figure emerged from. Snow softly drifted down,making the ground a dazzling,white wonderland. The figure was wearing a tattered navy cloak,with the hood up so nobody could see their face. The cloak drifted down to their feet,which were bare. They had a loose white button down shirt,and a long brown skirt,so they were apparently female. The woman standing there,quickly moved to the front door,but paused. She looked down,as if wondering about something. Seemingly deciding something,she reached up a hand and quickly knocked.

There was a muffled noise of supposed surprise and shuffling of feet inside the house. The door finally swung open after about 30 seconds. The person who opened to door,was a small girl with long brown hair in low pigtails,tied with light blue ribbons,and glimmering green eyes. She looked curiously at the figure,before stepping aside and calling for her father.

"Who is it,Abbey?"?" A familiar voice floated down the staircase,Arthur Kirkland following his words down the stairs.

"I don't know,Daddy!But they look nice!" Abbey said happily,looking at the figure again,before closing the door after them.

"er..Hello,I'm Arthur brings you so late,Ms.." Arthur trailed off,at a lack of person laughed and threw back her hood,revealing brown hairs,chocolate hair,and tan skin.

"Is that how you greet your wife,Arthur?" The smiling face of Victoria,or Seychelles,asked,teasingly raising an eyebrow.

"V-Victoria!H-how..?" Arthur stuttered,utterly dumbfounded.

"I escaped,with some help from Alfred and some other boy I can't remember that well... Good Boys...er..not as good as you though,Hon!" Victoria added the last part hurriedly,seeing Arthur's jealous face when she mentioned Alfred and Matthew.

"Daddy?Who is she?" 'Abbey' asked,tugging on her father's shirt sleeve. She looked warily and timidly at Victoria.

"This...This is your mother,Abbey.." Arthur told her,bending down to Abbey's height.

"R-really!I-I thought you said she was g-gone!" Abbey looked at Victoria,eyes widened the size of large emeralds.

"W-well,I've come back,darling." Victoria said soothingly,bending down also.

"Oh..then..Hi Mom!I'm Abigail Grace Kirkland!" Abigail said happily,hugging her once-lost mother. Victoria tensed,but soon relaxed and returned the gesture.

"Hello Abigail,then. I suppose I'm Victoria Kirkland!" She said,laughing. Soon Arthur and Abigail joined in.

"Okay!" Abigail started,getting both her parent's attention. "We're a big,happy family now,right?" She asked and Victoria nodded at her.

"Then..why is Daddy crying?" She asked,looking at Arthur,who was in fact,crying.

"Oh,Abbey..these are tears of joy!" Arthur said,softly smiling. Abigail seemed to understand and had that wonderful smile again.

And,Yes,Arthur,Victoria,and Little Abigail were a happy family from then on.

_Fin~_

* * *

><p><strong>And End!XD<strong>** I know,cheesy ending. But,really,how else to end it?Everyone dieing from some atomic-nuclear bomb?XD**_  
><em>


End file.
